Set 2 Galaxy Tides
}} Galaxy Tides is the 1st booster pack and the 2nd overall set in the Exodus TCG. Details This set introduces Ability creatures and the Secret Rare card rarity for the first time. It also introduces the idea of rarity mechanics and solidifies them into core gameplay. After the initial Birth of Creation storyline, the themes get more epic with galaxy and nebula-infused creatures. Drama rises within the Skyborn Guild, and two-thirds of their members betray the Angels to form the Order Guild. Order creatures make their debut in this set, taking their inspiration from Angels in their appearance while proving to be an entirely new & powerful type on their own. Set Breakdown: *This set consists of 62 cards, including: **2 Secret Rares **25 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons *Of the 2 Secret Rares, one of them (Efil the Everlasting Empress) can only be found as a fixed box topper in sealed booster boxes and not in packs themselves. **The other Secret Rare (Altered Color Alana the Star Formation) has a packaging ratio of 1 in every 12 boxes, or 1 per case. Box Toppers *Box Toppers are extra/bonus cards included as incentive when opening an entire booster box or display. **Box Toppers are always Foil. **1 of the 2 Box Toppers in every box is "fixed", meaning it is the same card in every box. **The 2nd Box Topper is a random Foil from the booster set. Sneak Peek Creature Types *Starting with this first booster set, the creators have placed a hidden pattern in each booster set that identify which new creature types the next expansion will focus on. The pattern is 1 of that creature type in each main Rarity tier (Common, Uncommon & Rare) within the set (excluding dual-types). For Galaxy Tides, the new preview types are Treefolk & Shardfolk. Creature Types This set introduces the following creature types: *Order *Mountain *Treefolk *Leviathan Alternate Artwork Cards This set includes 2 Altered Art cards: * Dimensional Dragon * Dimensional Desperado Contents *62/60 Alana the Star Formation *61/60 Efil the Everlasting Empress *1/60 Blossom Avail *2/60 Forest of Crags *3/60 Everdrift Islands *4/60 Apparition Grove *5/60 Crystal Bell *6/60 Shores of the Starry Blockade *7/60 Maelstrom *8/60 Alana the Star Formation *9/60 Energy *10/60 Emberia, Bringer of Infernos *11/60 Crystal Command Andromeda *12/60 Dimensional Desperado *13/60 Cosmic Shield Archangel *14/60 Council of Galaxies *15/60 Endelmore, Bringer of Victory *16/60 Victory, Keeper of the Order *17/60 Legendary Blade Luhzarus *18/60 Dream Blossom Dragon *19/60 Drangel *20/60 Ethereal Aurorialis *21/60 Bridge Bastion Dragon *22/60 Dimensional Dragon *23/60 Starbound Glacier *24/60 Lantern Leaflore *25/60 Battleship Philistia *26/60 Beacon of Worlds *27/60 Dimensional Dust *28/60 Star Struggle *29/60 Starbluff Summit *30/60 Isles of the Morning Star *31/60 Interstellar Tides *32/60 Vendetta Plateau *33/60 Royal Patriarch *34/60 Heavenly Blade Hera *35/60 Symphony Songsmith *36/60 Concerto Virtuoso *37/60 Aria, Wielder of Shards *38/60 Wishwaker Willow *39/60 Stellar Elliptical Dragon *40/60 Heavenly Host *41/60 Bellflower Dragon *42/60 Calligraphy Inkveil *43/60 Moltencrag Slithe *44/60 Thundercoil Dragon *45/60 Portalback Dragon *46/60 Dragon Knight Partisan *47/60 Starsmoke Dragon *48/60 Nebula Mech Starvoid *49/60 Planetside Remnant *50/60 Galaxy Gazer *51/60 Granciel, Emissary of Stars *52/60 Guardian Angel Galaxia *53/60 Princess of Blades *54/60 Dawndust Paladin *55/60 Vinebranch Seraph *56/60 Lystari, Constellation Chaser *57/60 Starspear Oak *58/60 Euphoria's Reach *59/60 Crystaldrift Slithe *60/60 Nidalap, Frozen Spear Category:Booster Packs